how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:How To
= Main discussion page = =House Cleaning= I think we should declare a month of cleaning up the site. Our little site is starting to get attention, (at least a little). We have 190+ howtos, 80+ guides. A decent start. I think we should go through all the help and intro pages make sure they are as user friendly as possible. Lets make them as pretty as the home page, clean up spelling and grammar. Tell me what you think? If everyone agrees, i think we should put a large statement one the main page. This is our current list of site needs Template:Site needs :ZyMOS 04:58, 8 July 2006 (UTC) I agree that doing a clean up is a good idea. I visited the page Guide to getting started on Wikihowto and I think it contains too much information and is not helpful in it's current state. I have started making separate pages so that it can be separated into smaller, more useful and reader-friendly pages. I have mostly been working on Guide to understanding how Wikihowto works - I think it should be listed on the Main Page because it would allow a new user to quickly understand how wikihowto works. :A vivid dreamer 16:25, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Other stuff we can do *Import all articles from http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/How-tos_bookshelf verbatim. add more.... (We decided NOT to do this because it would create two places that would be improved seperatly, and would not benifit the visitors) What is a portal? I've been doing some tidying up of some of the main information pages. The page Guide to getting started on Wikihowto mentions "portals", and gives the definition "Portals are to help people find what the need when they are not sure of the exact name." I understand the basic concept, but I have never seen a portal page on wikihowto. Do any exist? If so, could someone tell me the name of one so I can look at it and better understand what they are about? Thanks. --A vivid dreamer 15:53, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :They were an idea for a better implementation of categories, but never really got past that stage. The original idea was to have objects in categories and no other pages. We need to have some implementation of categories, so we need to have a discussion on this. so how about here --> Talk:Main_Page/Page Organization Call for reading tag The call for reading tag currently reads: :"Discuss about the proposal and show your support. Get involved, help with the domain name and the project name." The wording needs to be changed to: :"Discuss the proposal and show your support. Get involved, help with the domain name and the project name." (that is, the word "about" needs to be removed from the current tag). I would change it but don't know how to edit tags. Thanks. A vivid dreamer 07:27, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :Fixed ::Thankyou :) Wikihowto logo finished I have finished the Wikihowto logo. If you want the gimp file with the layers, just ask. once the international pages are large enough ill make an international one like we discussed before. If everyone agrees i would like this to be the official logo(for now), and i think it should be the logo in the top right corner. We here it is. Image:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable-lg.png Image:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable-sm.png Let me know what you all think and if it should be our logo... ZyMOS 05:51, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :I like it and think it should be the logo. A vivid dreamer 09:22, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :I think this one is great. By the way, maybe you could create release it's source code? I think of creating open-source things, I start thinking that we should have an ability to upload various software files, including the 3D drawings, modelling software files and so on. Inyuki 05:06, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :::I thought non-standard format files were not allowed on wikia. I tried uploading a tar.bz2 once and it complained. But it allowed the gimp image format, So Here It Is. :::Image:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable.xcf :::ZyMOS 23:48, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Bots Is there a place on wikihowto dedicated to discussing the "bots" used on wikihowto? Also, ZyMOS, are you the only person working on the bots or do other people currently work on them too? :yes i am the only one working on them at this time. ZyMOS 22:23, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Ideas for bots (even if these ideas are not implemented until much later when there is more help to create them, as I imagine it is a long process to write a bot) discusion moved to ZyMOS 22:23, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Naming pages that are specifically about Wikihowto Is there a page-naming system for pages within Wikihowto that are specifically about Wikihowto? I've noticed that there are a few pages with "About:" in the title, or "Wikihowto:" in the title. Should all pages that are about wikihowto be given a special kind of page name? These are the pages that I think should be given a special page name: *Guide to getting started on Wikihowto *Guide to understanding how Wikihowto works *Howto register and log in on a MediaWiki site *Howto write a new Object page on Wikihowto *Howto modify an existing Howto page on Wikihowto *Howto write a new Howto page on Wikihowto *Howto write a new Guide page on Wikihowto *Howto create a new page on Wikihowto *Howto edit an existing page on Wikihowto *Guide to editing pages on Wikihowto *add more.... I think that all these pages could have "Wikihowto:" added to the beginning of them. For example, "Guide to getting started on Wikihowto" would change to "Wikihowto: Guide to getting started on Wikihowto". What do other people think? There could also be a bot which collects pages beginning with "wikihowto:" and puts them on a list, similar to the bots that collect howtos and guides and puts them on lists. --A vivid dreamer 08:52, 19 July 2006 (UTC) howtowiki and thinkcycle ( http://www.thinkcycle.com ) ThinkCycle is an academic, non-profit initiative engaged in supporting distributed collaboration towards design challenges facing underserved communities and the environment. ThinkCycle seeks to create a culture of open source design innovation, with ongoing collaboration among individuals, communities and organizations around the world. ( My rant on the thinkcycle.com ) Mindey Inyuki >> How To Make Everything Opensource ThinkCycle states "Everything Opensource". What I was thinking so much... I want cars, buildings, computers, mobile phones, rockets, sattelites, bottles, lamps, and all of their production lines Open Source. For that goal, we started writing the "WikiHowTo". Today I found ThinkCycle is something similar in its idea. If the goal os to make everything opensource, would like to talk about how to make everything opensource. Do we have to start open-source'ing some mobile phone, or developing it by ourselves? How to develop not only computer programs, but also the products opensource? How do we collaborate on designing the products opensource? I believe we have to be able to share the various different format drawing files... and so on. How do we all do it? http://howto.wikia.com -- July 17, 2006, 12:45 PM ( A reply to the rant ) From: John M from smalleconomy.com To: Inyuki Date: Jul 26, 2006 7:25 AM Subject: howtowiki and thinkcycle Hello Mindey Inyuki, I saw your piece at Thinkcycle about how to make everything Open Source. A good "how to" would be How to get together and make the things that are described at HowTo Wiki. John http://www.smalleconomy.com Hi Yes, it has to start small, then experience will show how small it can be. The market considerations you mention don't matter because the small economy does not depend on the market. We do final assembly of most tools and appliances we use, the output being 110% or 120% of internal need. The small production overrun is marketed in outlets jointly owned and operated by many small economies. Our outlets will be able to undersell the competition because we are not depending on them to sustain us. We sustain ourselves internally. We can operate with very small margins. HowTo Wiki can be the hub of our open source world, connecting thousands of small economies. -Inyuki